


A Mother's Embrace

by AceDelta12



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles Marianne von Edmund, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: After joining the Black Eagles, Marianne's life changes when she discovers a baby during the Remire Village calamity.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Original Child Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Mother's Embrace

The Remire Village calamity was bad enough for Marianne, what with all the rampaging villagers and all, but then it got worse when mages from Those Who Slither In The Dark arrived and made it a living hell among living hells.

She propelled herself over a large fire with a Cutting Gale spell, when a man and a woman suddenly burst out of the wreckage of the house they were in, both of them brandishing swords.

"Kill! **KILL!** " the man shouted. Beside him, the woman laughed manaically.

Panicking, Marianne took off running, looping around the back of the house and running inside as the two chased her.

When she was backed into a corner, Marianne started to panic even more.

"Kill!" the woman said as the two corrupted villagers started to approach her. She was trapped.

"N-no! **I WON'T DIE!** " Marianne screamed as she shot a Thoron at the two villagers, killing both of them. However, it also caused the remnants of the room to start to collapse on itself. Marianne ducked under the dining room table to protect herself as the roof caved in.

When the dust settled, Marianne slowly crawled out from under the table, looking around. She saw the two bodies among the rubble, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, she heard it. It sounded like crying.

Marianne slowly made her way through the rubble and to the section of the house that was still standing. The crying grew louder.

She slowly opened one of the doors and saw a nursery bed. She slowly approached it and found the source of the crying.

"A baby...?" Marianne said to herself.

The infant boy continued to cry.

Marianne glanced back at the wrecked part of the house. "They were your parents..." she breathed.

She looked back at the baby boy. Slowly, she reached down and picked him up, wrapping him in the blanket of his nursery bed.

The infant continued crying as Marianne cradled him.

"Shhhhh..." Marianne said softly as she slowly swayed herself from side to side, gently rocking the baby, and he eventually opened his eyes and stopped crying.

"It's okay..." Marianne spoke, keeping her voice down. "I've got you..."

She kissed the infant's forehead, and the two looked at each other, becoming familiar with each other.

Something exploded, likely due to a spell from one of the mages.

Marianne looked at where the sound came from, then back down at the baby. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

She started to walk out of the room when the baby started to reach toward the nursery bed. She walked back toward it and saw a stuffed eagle.

"You want your birdie?" Marianne said. "Well, we can't leave that behind."

She held the infant with one arm and picked up the stuffed eagle with her free hand. Giving it to the baby, she carried him out of the wrecked house, running through the battlefield. She picked up a sword from the body of a corrupted villager, holding it out in front of her and defending herself and the child from the corrupted villagers as she tried to make her way out.

Eventually, the battle finally ended. Byleth defeated Solon, the Flame Emperor and Death Knight both disappeared, and the Black Eagles brought the remaining villagers to the monastery.

As they journeyed back, Hubert noticed the infant. "Marianne...is that a baby you are holding?"

"It is." Marianne responded. "Both of his parents were lost to Solon's experiment...so I chose to raise him myself."

"Motherhood can be very difficult if one is not mentally ready. Are you sure you can handle this?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes I am." Marianne said confidently. "I've finally found my purpose in my life--raising this child. And I will do it alone if I have to."

"You won't raise the child alone." Ferdinand said. "I will help you. All of us will. We truly care about you, Marianne, and we consider you our equal."

"This baby boy is going to be very handsome, Marianne, and he's going to have the greatest mother in all of Fodlan." Dorothea said. "You."

"I-I'm not sure what I could do, but whatever I do to help you, I'll do it to the best of my ability!" Bernadetta said.

One by one, the Black Eagles pledged their support to Marianne.

"Thank you, everyone..." Marianne said. "I was not expecting this much kindness from all of you..."

"Don't sweat it, Marianne!" Caspar said. "So, what's his name?"

Marianne stroked the baby's cheek. "His name...is Sarid. It means 'survivor'."


End file.
